


Fetch

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, dog!Dean, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean's still got a whole lot of dog left in him, and it highlights some feelings for the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetch

"So you're taking Colonel to the vegan bakery?" you asked, packing away the weapons from the hunt. The case had been dealt with, despite a few hiccups and the mangled corpse of a weirdo chef that had been left for the police. It would most likely be chalked up to an animal attack, which to be fair, was the truth. Dean looked up from his perch on the bed and nodded, scratching absently at his ear, with way more movement than was required. The dog spell hadn't quite worn off yet, which had provided a source of amusement for you and Sam.

The younger Winchester had taken the dog for a walk, just so you and he hadn't had to put up with more bickering between the animal and human. Apparently the Colonel's music taste and Dean's music taste was a source of conflict, and after the six millionth argument about whether “Asia” were a good band or not, Sam had flipped and taken Colonel outside. Dean had seethed a little at having his source of entertainment taken away, but he’d quickly settled down to watch some TV whilst you cleared away.

"Yeah, Sam will take him over this afternoon." Dean scratched again, giving an exaggerated yawn, prompting you to roll your eyes.

"How long do you think it will take for this...behavior to wear off?"

Dean's shrug was emphatic, and he rolled off the bed with a thud. "I dunno. Kevin didn't know anything. couldn't find a time limit."

You nodded, zipping up your duffel bag and throwing it by the door. Moving into the kitchenette, you opened the fridge, finding the Chinese take out from the night before, and sniffing at it. With a shrug, you dropped it onto the table and went looking for a fork.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Dean said, making you jump at his suddenly close proximity. You turned, fork in hand, an eyebrow raised in his direction. "It doesn't smell right."

"Smells fine to me."

He picked up the container and took a whiff, shuddering. "Just don't. Come on. Sam's out walking, could be hours. Let's go get some food."

"You really wanna go...outside like this?"

Dean froze, almost glaring at you. "Like what?" he asked, and you looked at him warily.

"Well...like, acting like a dog. Dean, you were making eyes at a poodle yesterday."

"I can control myself." He folded his arms over his chest, his stare defiant. "I promise I won't pee on any lampposts, okay?"

You raised an eyebrow, shrugging as you picked up the Chinese carton and threw it in the trash. "Fine. Just...behave. Or I'll put a leash on you."

"Oh baby, you say the sweetest things," Dean teased. The flirting didn't go unnoticed by you and heat pooled in your belly at the thought of  _ actually _ putting a collar and leash on him. Clenching your thighs together to stem your arousal, you picked up your coat and headed for the door, only to pause as Dean sniffed the air and frowned. "You smell that?"

You returned the frown. "Smell what?"

He sniffed again, then shrugged. "Dunno. Just...swear I smelt flowers. Or strawberries. Something really sweet anyway." He grinned. “Maybe I'm just craving sugar."

“Maybe." You shook your head, leaving the door open for him to follow. When you approached the Impala, Dean pouted.

"I don't think I wanna ride in the car today," he said, eyeing the vehicle with a worried expression. Your eyebrows drew together in confusion, looking between him and his beloved Baby.

"Huh?"

"Can we walk?" he asked, then his face lit up. "Oh, hey, can we go through the park?" He was practically shaking with excitement as you watched, your jaw working to form words but not finding any. Dean wasn't exactly a fan of exercise; if you were frank, the man was a bit of a lazy bones, despite his exceptionally well built and drool worthy physique. Him suggesting a walk was way out of character.

"I...I guess," you said, and he did a little jump, his ass wiggling as he turned. Immediately, your eyes were drawn to the movement, and you sighed heavily, wondering how long you’d have to sustain this crush on him. It had been ongoing for a while, but who could resist that pretty face and sexy body? Really? Maybe you were a hunter, but you weren't a goddamn superhuman. Or a nun. Not that nuns could resist it either.

Dean had paused ahead, turning to wait for you, sniffing the air again. He shook his head, looking a little confused as you dropped into a gait beside him.

"What?" you asked.

"Smelt that smell again. Are you wearing perfume?" he asked, and you shook your head.

"I don't wear perfume, Dean. I never have."

"Huh." He fell silent, and you continued to walk beside him. You didn't know what else to say, your thoughts running over his odd behaviour and putting it down to him being a sort-of dog at the moment. At least you could get some fresh air whilst he was like this. Seemed like you were either cooped up in the bunker or the car these days, so being outside was a nice change of pace. The sun was shining nicely, and the weather was balmy, a slight breeze in the air. Not boiling hot and not freezing cold – pretty much perfect.

A squirrel dashed from a tree down across the path, and Dean lurched forward, chasing it. You stopped on the spot, jaw hitting the floor as he sprinted after the rodent, following it into a bush, where he disappeared from sight. Forcing your legs to work, you jogged after, hearing rustle and...was that  _ growling _ ?

"Dean!" you yelled, but he didn't answer, and you resigned yourself to the fact that you were going to have to follow him and find out what he was doing. As you eyed the bushes, looking for the best point of entry without getting scratched, Dean fell out, a grin on his face, tongue practically hanging out. He’d torn his shirt, and there was a scratch on his face from where he’d run through the bush. "Dean! What the hell, dude?"

"I didn't get it. It ran up the tree. But it was fun!" He looked around wildly, as if searching for another squirrel, as you stood there, staring at him in shock. After a few seconds, he realised what he was doing, and a bright red sheen dropped over his face. "Sorry. I guess this stuff hasn't worn off yet."

"You think?" you replied, sarcastically, turning away. "Come on. The park's up ahead."

"The park?" The look of excitement returned, and Dean sped past you, turning every once in awhile to yell at you. "Come on, Y/N! The park! The park!" You could only follow, wondering if he was possessed by the spirit of a dog or a five year old child. When you finally caught up, he was waiting for you by the turnstile, a grin on his face wider than any you’d ever seen on him before. "Come on!" he said excitedly, panting with the exertion of running. You eyed him, before moving past and climbing over the turnstile.

The park was pretty empty, which wasn't surprising as it was midday during the week, but there were a few other people about. One lady sat at a bench reading, a chubby looking chihuahua on her lap. Panic flared in your mind, and you wondered if Dean would be okay with animals around.

Maybe the leash hadn't been such a bad idea.

"Y/N!" Dean's voice made you turn around. "Would you throw this for me?" he asked, holding out a stick. You stared at it, wondering if his brain was finally melting.

"Dean, I'm not throwing a stick for you. You're not a damn dog. And there are  _ people _ here."

"Please, Y/N. Please?" He looked at you forlornly, green eyes wide and begging. You’d never seen him use the patented Sammy-puppy-dog-eyes but here he was, using them to full capacity on you. You, who probably couldn't resist him a whole bunch when he wasn't looking like a cute little puppy dog. Or acting like one.

Gingerly, you reached out, taking the stick, and Dean immediately sprang to attention, waiting for you to throw it. Looking around, you analysed where the other people in the park were, before hurling the stick into the woods at the side of the park, frantically hoping no one saw that you were playing  _ fetch _ with a grown man. Dean took off, running at full pelt, and you sighed, rolling your eyes as you followed slowly. When you reached the edge of the woods, Dean was nowhere to be seen, and you frowned, worried.

"Dean?" you called. "Dean?" He didn't reply immediately, and you stalked further into the wooded area, following the little path that ran inside. "Dean!" you called again, a little more impatient. You wondered if he'd circled round and gone back to the park, so you turned, coming face to face with a large dog, an  _ actual _ dog. It was large, slobbering and baring its teeth, and you froze, wary of the situation. The dog's hackles rose, and it growled at you. You raised your hands, flattened your palms, and tried to appear friendly. "Hey, buddy. Whatcha doing there?" you asked, trying not to let your nerves show. Dogs could smell fear right?

The dog growled louder, taking a step towards you, teeth practically dripping. A long shoestring of drool dropped from its curled lip, and you swallowed hard. This didn't look like a friendly dog.

"Hey!" Dean appeared from nowhere, stick in his hand, and anger on his face. "Hey!" He immediately leapt in front of you, glaring at the dog. "Back off, Fido." The dog growled, tilting its head slightly, and you wondered if they were talking to each other. "How's about you take that attitude and stick it?" Dean spat. "This is my human. You won't hurt her!"

Well, that was  _ kinda _ sweet. You smiled a little, watching Dean's shoulders as they tensed. The stick was still in his hand, forgotten for now. He took a step towards the dog, whose growl increased again. Dean responded, growling back.

Normally, you wouldn't associate  _ growling _ with sexy, but when Dean Winchester growled, it was like the noise had been created by God as a single path towards your ovaries. You shuddered, feeling warmth between your thighs as Dean mouthed off to the dog again. A whistle echoed through the trees and the vicious dog stopped, before turning and running away.

"Yeah, and your mother was a bitch too!" Dean yelled, throwing the stick as hard as he could. When the dog was gone, he turned, looking at you in concern. Before you could react, he was literally in your face, checking you over. "Are you okay? You're not hurt? Where does it hurt? I can lick it better. Tell me how to fix it?" He was pleading, desperate and god help you, you found it more of a turn on than you should. With one hand, you pushed on his shoulder, letting him know he needed to step back. The mere touch of you hand seemed to calm him and he smiled a little. "You're okay. That's good." A sniff. "Hey, I can smell that smell again."

Your eyes widened. He’d said that three times now. Three times when you’d been...oh  _ god _ . Dogs could smell  _ that _ ? You blinked, and stepped away from him as he looked at you with narrowed eyes. "Dean, I'm fine. Thank you though. That dog didn't seem...too friendly."

"You should've heard him talk. It was a little more than PG-13." Dean sniffed again. "That smell  _ is _ coming from you. What is it?" He got closer again, sniffing at you. His proximity did not help the situation, and thinking about it only made you more and more aroused. You needed to distract him or get him away from here. "Seriously, are you carrying food or something?" He was touching you again, and you tried to push him off as he sniffed at your neck. "It's not perfume. What the hell is it!" It seemed to be frustrating him now, and you shoved him backwards forcefully.

"Dean, down!" you yelled, losing your patience. Your chest was heaving as you breathed, and Dean looked at you like he was seriously wounded. Catching your breath, you looked at him. "I'm sorry, okay?" He  _ whimpered _ . God, this spell needed to wear off and  _ soon _ . "You were just...a bit in my face."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, coming closer again but not too close. "I won't do it again. I promise." You raised a hand, placing it on his shoulder to comfort him. It seemed like the longer this went on, the more like a dog he became. "It's just...that smell...it's..." He sniffed. "I just wanna know what it is. It's driving me crazy. It's like fresh cut grass, and baking pie and...all those nice things you smell rolled up into one and..." He looked like he was gonna cry. "I just wanna know what it is."

You shuffled, a little uncomfortable. "You know, I think this was a stupid idea. We should go back to the motel room. Wait for Sam to come back."

Dean hung his head, nodding. "Okay," he agreed sadly, and turned away. You followed, keeping close to him, trying not to think about the burning in your thighs, the wanton need that didn't seem to want to dissipate. On the way back, he sniffed the air a couple more times, and looked at you with confusion, but for the most part, the journey was silent.

*****

You lay back on the bed, your arms folded under your head, waiting for the boys to come back. They’d gone to drop Colonel with the vegans, and Sam had promised to grab food on the way back. Your stomach had been rumbling for a while, but you weren't sure how long they'd be.

The motel room door opened, and one set of footsteps trudged in. You sat up, seeing Dean drop his coat onto the table. He was alone, and he looked slightly pissed off. "Dean?" You hadn't spoken much since the park incident this afternoon, even though he’d apologised and given you some space in the aftermath. "You okay?"

"Spell wore off," he stated, not meeting your eyes.

"Oh. That's good, right?" He looked up, a sort of smile on his face. It didn't look entirely genuine and worry surged inside you. "Are you okay? Is Sam okay?"

"We're both fine."

You swung your legs over the side of the bed, approaching him slowly. "Did something happen?"

"No." He replied sullenly. "But I did find out something interesting."

You swallowed. "And that was..."

"Did you know that dogs can smell when female dogs are in heat?" Your heart skipped a beat as Dean stared at you with those intense green eyes. "Colonel told me. It smells like the sweetest thing you ever smelt. For him it was the smell of Purina. Kibble. Steak that had been dropped on the floor." He took a step towards you, and you didn't move, feeling frozen to the spot. "That smell that was so good...that smell that was coming from you..."

He was right in front of you now, maybe two inches separating you. "Dean, I -"

"It  _ was _ you I could smell." He raised a hand, cupping your cheek. "It was you." His voice lowered to a whisper. "You were turned on."

"Look, it was nothing, seriously." You were so nervous you could feel your inner temperature rising to a thousand degrees.

He smiled then, a genuine smile. "You could have just said something."

You baulked, unsure of what to say now, let alone then. His thumb grazed your cheek, and you shuddered. "Dean, I couldn't...you weren't yourself..."

"I was. Some," Dean clarified. "You know what I felt, when I saw that dog threatening you? When I smelt how scared you were?" You shook your head gently. "I was scared too. I couldn't let you get hurt. Same way I feel when we're on a hunt. I see you threatened and I wanna attack whatever tries to hurt you. I wanna kill whatever gets close to you." He sighed, dropping his hand. "I wanna protect you."

"Dean, that's...we're friends. That's normal."

"No. I don't...you're not my friend," he said, and your heart thudded into your stomach like a lead weight. Then his eyes met yours again, and he pulled you closer. "If you were just my friend, I wouldn't wanna do this."

His lips were against yours, so suddenly that you yelped, and he swallowed it down, his mouth moulding into yours like it was meant to be there. You relaxed, closing your eyes, returning the kiss. Dean  _ friggin _ Winchester was kissing you. Hello, every single wet dream you’d ever had.

When he finally pulled away, he was panting, same as you. Your breath had been kissed away, but it didn't look like he was ready to stop there. "I didn't know you’d smell me, you know."

"No," he chuckled. "Just a shame I'll never get to smell it again." Your body was flush against his, and his hand trailed over your hip to the front of your pants. "Guess I'll just have to feel it instead." His fingers slipped under the waistband of your pants and you gasped as he sought the heat between your legs.

"Dean!"

He paused. "Too fast?" Concern laced his voice, and you shook your head.

"Not fast enough," you whispered, and he grinned that lewd grin only a Winchester could use, pushing his fingers further into your pants. His other hand held you steady as he stroked along your dripping slit, seeking your clit. When he found it, you shrieked and bucked, your own hand reached around to unbuckle your jeans so he had better access. With the freedom to move, he suddenly plunged two fingers inside you, finding you already slick with need.

"Fuck you're wet," he grunted, finger fucking you as you shook in his arms. "Can't wait to feel your tight pussy wrapped around my cock."

"Oh...god...Dean..." you begged, pushing at your own pants with one hand, whilst clutching his shoulder with the other. "Dean, please, just...just fuck me, please." The arousal you’d felt through the course of the day had never waned, and you didn't exactly have the time or privacy to sate your own need. Dean was here, willing and ready, if the hardness prodding your hip was any indication. Slow and romantic could be worked on; right now, you just wanted to be fucked.

"Don't need to tell me twice," he growled, yanking your pants down and off, stripping his own away with minimum fuss. Picking you up in his thick arms, he kissed you again as you both fell onto the bed in a messy, half naked heap. With a grunt he pushed between your legs, seeking your entrance, his hands holding his body up over yours so he didn't pin you down with his weight. You eagerly wrapped your fingers around his cock, guiding him inside, and both of you moaned in cohesion as he sank inside you to the hilt, not pausing for anything. When he was fully inside you, you pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him naked to your gaze, and you took a second to appreciate the solid abs and pecs that he displayed. He looked down, scowling a little. "I feel like this is a little unfair."

You grinned, pulling your top and bra off, baring yourself to him, and he smiled, leaning down to catch a nipple between his teeth. "Fuck!" You threw your head back, grinding up into him, and he started to move, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, repeating the movement and gaining momentum. "Oh, fuck, Dean!" Your hands gripped his shoulders tightly, and you gasped as you felt your first orgasm approaching like a freight train. It hit you, and you clenched down around him, drawing a growl from his lips. He released your breast as you came hard, spasming around him.

"Shit, if you do that again, I won't last long," he warned.

"I don't care. First time is first time. We can do it again." You smiled, pulling him down for a kiss before flexing your pussy walls around him. His eyes rolled back in his head as he slammed his hips into yours again, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside you.

"I'm doing you doggy style next time," he grunted, the muscles in his arms bulging as he thrust into you again and again.

"Why next time?" you asked cheekily, and he stopped, raising an eyebrow. Then without warning, he pulled away, and you shrieked as he flipped you onto your stomach. He pressed back inside you, pulling your hips up so you were on your knees. You cried out as he hit the deepest parts of you again and again, bruising you with the force of his thrusts, but you couldn't seem to care; the pleasure was so intense. Dean's grip on your hips only got harder as he pounded into you, his grunts and growls the single horniest thing you’d ever heard.

"I'm gonna cum,” he ground out, and you nodded, almost crying with the exquisite feeling of his cock inside you, and you felt him swell and throb and with a final slam in your hips, he came with a yell, holding his body against yours as he emptied into you. The feeling of warmth spreading through you, his cockhead pressed against your sensitive spots, made you cum again, and you cried out, clenching around him harder, milking him for all he had.

Collapsing in a sweaty mess, he pulled away, and you rolled over, watching as he cleaned up. You could feel the warmth coating your thighs, but couldn't care less at the moment, enjoying the sated feeling coursing through your body. Dean looked at you as he cleaned up, then fell onto the bed next to you, his hand stroking your side.

"You okay?" he asked, and you smiled lazily.

"Better than okay," you breathed with a giggle. "Dog tired though."

  
  



End file.
